La Rose
by Anonymous Hijink
Summary: Isabella Swan is the Alpha of the La Rose pack and is returning to Forks after spending three years in Pheonix with her mother, helping two of the packs newest members to adapt. What happens when the pack gets involved in the newborn attack?
1. Welcome Back

_**This is my first story for **Twilight**, so I apologise for anything that is terribly OOC for the characters. POV changes **_**should _be noted but it's possible that one or two will slip through so I apologise for that as well. I don't own Twilight, or any other books in the series, they are the property of Staphine Myer. I don't own vampires or werewolves/shifters either, I don't really know who owns them, but it ain't me. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Welcome Back<strong>

**Isabella's POV**

I'm Isabella Swan, better known as Izzy or Bella, and am reclining in my seat on the flight from Phoenix to Forks. My best friends, Dianne and Daniel Cobalt, were snoring quietly a few seats away, their long black hair tied into ponytails, Daniel's at the nape of his neck and Dianne's at the top of her head. I smiled at the two, thankful that we'd all exhausted ourselves before getting onto the plane; otherwise there would be absolute and utter chaos. For the majority of the flight, which, I determined after a quick glance out the window, was almost over, the three of us had slept. Reaching across the empty seat that separated me from Dianne, I nudged the other girls shoulder, bringing her back to awareness swiftly, her twin waking with her.

Dark blue eyes glanced around the cabin, taking in the other passengers. "We almost there?" Daniel asked tiredly, stretching his long, darkly tanned arms above his head as he yawned, the hem of his tank top rising as he did so to expose some of his muscles.

Dianne elbowed him sharply as I answered; ignoring the way the air rushed from the male twins lungs. "Yeah, I caught a glimpse of the coast just before I woke you." My chocolate brown eyes fixed them both with a light glare, warning them silently to behave themselves, this would be their first time in Forks, and they had been excited about it all week, especially after they heard about the Quileute Pack. The only shifters they'd ever met where our own pack, La Rose. I couldn't really blame them for being exited about that, my first time meeting other shifter had been a startling experience, the pack of shifters that I'd met had ended up joining the La Rose pack, they'd lost there Alpha in a fight with a vamp not long before I met them so they integrated easily.

"We'll behave, promise." Dianne said looking resigned as she fiddled with the cord around her neck, the small wooden carving of a wolf moving slightly with each of her motions.

Each member of the pack had a cord just like it, I wore mine on my ankle or around my neck, depending on if I was wearing shoes or not, like the rest of the female members of La Rose, while the guys wore them around either there ankle or wrist. The cords doubled as a way to keep our clothes with us when in wolf form, since it was a pain in the ass to carry them in our mouths. I sighed heavily as the twins got into a squabble about who was going to cause more trouble, the rest of the pack had bet on Dan causing the most trouble, he knew how to get on everyone's last nerve, even ever calm even tempered Sarah, we all still winced at the memory of the fight that had followed that. The entire pack had sworn to never anger the light grey wolf ever again, and I'd made it clear that the next wolf who pissed Sarah off was on there own, no way was I stepping between a pissed of Sarah and any other member of the pack.

"Would you just shut up?" I growled at the twins. They both meekly did as told and were silent until the plain landed and we collected our luggage. Leaving the airport, we quickly catch sight of the forest green van waiting in the parking lot, a familiar man with dark brown hair and grey eyes that were almost black leaning against the door. A smile flashed onto his face as we walked over, I snorted faintly and tossed one of my bags at him.

A smirk of victory fell into place on my lips as the air left his lungs with a satisfying hiss. "What was that for, boss?" He asked once his air supply had returned to him, the twins and I having tossed our bags into the back of the van.

"I owed you one for that stunt you pulled in Phoenix." I reminded him, and he winced, remembering the tongue lashing I'd given him after the incident.

He ducked his head in apology and threw the bag I'd tossed at him into the back of the van. We all piled into the vehicle and entered tragic, I was driving, the twins were in the back and my other pack member was in the seat beside me. His names Cooper Harrison and he's been a member of La Rose for almost as long as I have.

Sighing heavily I glanced over at Cooper out of the corner of my eye. "What's been happening since I left?" I asked quietly, and the twins twitched in their seats only stilling when I sent a glare at them through the rear-view.

Happy to have been forgiven Cooper rolled into a long report of what had been happening in Forks since I left for Phoenix three years. The finer points of his report included the number of La Push wolves expanding and incorporating the first female in something like ten generations, that had to be hard on her, I made a mental note to contact the Quileute pack in the next few days. Some vampire nomads had been passing through, interested in the Cullen's no doubt, and had caused trouble for the pack before they left, one short. And now one of those same nomads is back in town seeking revenge, the other remaining member of the group had been taken out by the La Push gang.

"Why were they on our land to begin with? They've never crossed the border line before; they're too scared of the vamps." I muttered, more to myself than my pack members.

Cooper was looking distinctly shifty as he glanced out the window of the van; I growled a warning at him. "The Cullen's had left, to protect one of the girls in town that knew the secret. They got to the rouge before we could, the girl was fine, the nomad had wanted to kill her. They still don't know that there's another pack here, the council seems to have kept their promise."

_Yes,_ I agreed silently. _Perhaps to well._ The promise was really more of a treaty, we don't enter Quileute territory or harm any of the La Push wolves and they leave us, the vamps and our territory alone. The legends that had been told by the Quileute people have heavily edited the whole affair, so I doubt the current pack even knows about the existence of other shifters. A calm silence filled the van as we continued down the roads to the packs house.

Sighing heavily, I toss my bags onto my bed and glance around my room, pale blue walls and dark forest green carpeting. The bed covers were the same colour and style that I remember having when I left Forks, browns and greens, much like the majority of the house, we all preferred earthen colours, we weren't quite sure if it was a wolf thing or not. I made quick work of moving my clothes from my bags to my closet, my other belongings, mostly books that I'd been reading while off in Phoenix, were placed on the bookcase. The desk played host to my laptop and I-phone, both in black.

The sounds of the rest of the pack welcoming our youngest member's home wafted up the stairs to my sensitive ears, along with a mental warning that the pack was going to start talking about imprinting if I wanted to get of the house, they knew how I hated the subject. Grateful for the warning, I grabbed a spare set of clothes to dump at the edge of the forest for in case of emergency, and hurried out of my room and down the hall; I jumped down the stairs, completely skipping them all. "Henry, hold down the fort while I'm gone." I ordered as I walked out the door, closing it firmly behind me.

Removing the cord from around my neck and placing my spare clothes in a small hollow of a tree near the edge of the forest, I slipped out of my clothes in a bush, bundled them with practised efficiency and tied them to my ankle, letting myself phase easily into my wolf form. I was the odd one out in the pack, while every other member of the pack had fur that was a close match to their hair; my fur was pure white while my human hair was dark brown. I shook my large head with a huff and bounded off towards the mountains.

_Alpha?_ One of my pack questioned, it was one of the guys. The sound of a second set of footfalls reached my ears and a few moments later a large black wolf fell into step beside me, his Amethyst eyes glancing at me in concern. _You okay?_

_Yeah._ I answered, letting my legs slow their movements so that Saffron didn't have to sprint to keep up with me. _Anything happen on your patrol?_

_Eh, same old same old._ He replied along with the impression of waving a hand.

I let out a snort of laughter and nudged the slightly larger wolf with my shoulder. Both of our ears twitched as we heard the tell tale footfalls of other wolves, sharing a glance with Saffron the two of us took off deeper into our territory, away from the border line that separated the two packs land. We split a few minutes later as he returned to his patrol and I continued my run.

I returned to the house late that night to the welcome home party. I jogged up the steps and into the kitchen, snatching a pie from Jonathon as I passed him. The man complained for a moment but simply took another from the plate on the table, he knew better than to try to take anything from me.

As the party continued I glanced around at my pack, checking them all for any injuries. Everyone other than Saffron and Samantha were here, the two wolves still patrolling our lands.

Henry, my Beta, was leaning against the wall nearest to the sliding back door, his brown hair messier then usual, likely from a spar with one of the guys, golden brown eyes met my own for a moment, before they returned to surveying the surroundings.

Lauren, a black haired girl with only a singlet top and jean shorts, was laughing at the table as she tousled her imprints hair, Steven, the imprint in question, just batted at her hand in a playful manner, his dark eyes scrunched up as he laughed along with his girlfriend.

Hailey and Clair, who were posing as siblings due to their similar hair colouration, both having light brown hair, Hailey's having a hint of grey streaked through the brown, were sitting on the sofa, exchanging taunting jibes with Jonathon and Joanne, a set of siblings who had matching rusty brown hair and sparkling caramel eyes.

Greg and Norman were stuffing their faces. Clearing my throat, I growl a warning at them, both men pause and glance apologetically at me before continuing to eat at a more reasonable pace. Norman had his shoulder length mousy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail while Greg's light brown hair was in its usual messy disarray.

Jeffery and Matilda, who are a married pair, both wolves, both imprinted to the other, Jeffery's black hair contrasting with Matilda's light brown where they are curled up to each other, their children, each having unlocked the shifting abilities, were sitting nearby. Frank is throwing them food every other minute.

Francis, Frank's sister, scoffs at the male and cuffs him hard enough to send him face first into the solid surface of the table; she tossed her short red brown hair, which barely fell to her shoulders, back behind her.

The twins are sitting quietly in the corner, Dan eyeing Sarah cautiously.

Anita and Cooper were talking quietly in the corner.

Hector nudges my shoulder from his seat beside me, his light brown hair cropped short and his blue eyes sparkling. "Welcome home, boss." He states simply.

I smile at him. _It's good to be home. _I think to myself, a smile spreading across my lips as I enjoy the compony of my pack as the party continues.


	2. Trouble

**Chapter 2 for La Rose is here, so go on ahead and Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Trouble<strong>

**Sam's POV**

The entire pack and I were out patrolling our land when we caught the sent of other wolves, taking a sniff I decided that there were two wolves. Paul, Jared, Jake and I were closest to where the sent was wafting from, so, moving swiftly through the trees, we reached the boundary line, the location of the sent, before the others. We barely caught sight of a pair of wolves disappearing further into the trees, barely more than a black and white blur.

A low growl rumbled in my throat. **What would a wolf be doing on the Cullen's land? **I questioned, I received a number of confused responses. Shaking my head I gestured for the others to go back to their patrols, deciding to run a patrol just our side of the line in the morning with Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I'd caught the telltale scent of a vampire on the morning patrol, the others who'd been out with me, Greg, Cooper and Anita, had quickly found my location and we'd began searching down the trespasser, as I knew that it wasn't any of the Cullen's, their scents were different. We were currently moving at a slow pace in a fan formation, Anita practically walking the border between our territory and the Quileute's land, Greg was roughly three feet into our land, next was me approximately four feet away from him with Cooper three and a half feet further from me. A low growl told us all that Cooper had caught the vampire's scent and the two of us took off after it a top speed, while Anita and Greg alerted the rest of our pack, the howl that Anita sounded was likely enough to alert the Quileute's.

With barely an inch and a half between our shoulders, Cooper and I ran, our paws touching the earth so briefly that it almost felt like flying through the forest, if the situation wasn't so dire we'd both have been laughing.

_Cooper, try and get ahead of it. _I ordered him as we both caught sight of a human sized flash. Out of the corner of my eye I say him put on a burst of speed in an attempt to get ahead of the vampire. Trying to give my pack mate some time to get himself into position, I launched myself at the vampire, I was kicked across the borderline for the effort.

I must have gone through at least a dozen trees before I came to a stop against a fully grown spruce, which creaked ominously and fell on top of me. A faint whine escaped me at the immense pain that flooded my body, but I ignored it for the most part, wriggling my way free from the bark and leaves. I glanced only briefly at the two unfamiliar large wolves, one black and the other russet, that had just entered the clearing, and took off running as fast as my injuries allowed, following the link to my pack member who was nearest where my path was.

The yelp that sounded from Cooper's muzzle drifted faintly to my ears and I forced my legs to move faster as every instinct that I possessed literally screamed at me to protect my pack.

The red haired vampire and Cooper came into view not long after he had yelped, and I saw the vampire, which I could now make out as female, ready herself to bite the copper furred wolf. Silencing a snarl of rage I leapt forward and tumbled with the female vampire over the edge of the nearby cliff, my jaws snapped shut over the back of the vampires neck, preventing her from sinking her venom coated teeth into me, I was too injured to process the venom properly. My muscles twitched slightly with every tumble, my eyes wide as I caught sight of the area I predicted we'd end up landing on. I tossed the vampire as far out to sea as I possibly could, other wise she'd just sink her teeth into me and drain me of as much of my blood as she could and leave me dead at the bottom of the cliff. I barely bit back the howl of pain that stirred within me as I landed on a jagged spike of rock, I still let out a quiet whine followed by a sharp bark that preceded blood and bile, obviously that rock had pierced something important, a lung if I had to guess. I wasn't going anywhere, and I doubted there was going to be any help getting down here any time soon that could get me back up onto the cliff top, if ever. The red haired vampire had swam back over to me, the evil that glinted in her crimson eyes all the warning I had before her teeth met furred limb. A vicious snarl sounded from the cliff face, and a moment later Cooper was crouched over me, the vampire missing an arm as she was hurled out into the ocean again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

A piercing howl erupted from the forest and, after a brief glance at Jake, I started running towards the trees, we'd barely been human long enough to scarf down lunch after we'd been patrolling that morning and none of the other members of the pack were out in the forest at the moment. Once passed the tree line we both removed the pants that we'd put on that morning, tying the clothing items to our legs before phasing and taking off in the direction of the howl. We turned at the border and ran along it, ears pricking up at a sharp whine and several trees snapping.

**Move. **I ordered, picking up my pace and feeling as Jake did the same. Skidding to a halt in a clearing, my eyes fix on the large white wolf that was wriggling in an attempt to get out from under the large spruce that had collapsed on top of him. Barely a moment later, he was on his feet and shaking twigs and leaves from snow pale fur. He glanced briefly at us before taking off along the border, slipping further into Cullen territory with every bound, as Jake and I took off after him I noticed that the white wolf was slowly making his way back towards our side of the line. With a growl, the unknown wolf put on an extra burst of speed and disappeared from sight.

By the time we'd been able to see the wolf again, it was laid on the ground, it's large head resting in a young mans lap and an equally large copper furred wolf curled up next to it, whining quietly every other breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's POV<strong>

By the time I reached the small clearing that Anita and Greg were waiting in I knew that both Bella and Cooper where long gone, debating a moment, I sent the rest of the pack to search for them or another trail that the vampire might have taken recently, we needed to be ready if the blood sucking creature returned, Dan was sent to inform the Cullen's and I sprinted towards the cliffs where I could feel the pull to my Alpha.

Reaching the cliffs I saw Cooper collapsing tiredly beside Bella, blood staining both of their coats. Phasing just before the edge of the trees, I slipped into the pair of jeans and button up shirt that I'd been wearing when we heard the howl. My human legs weren't as fast as my wolf legs so it took me a quarter-second longer to reach my pack members than it would have otherwise, but I had a feeling that I needed to be human, I'd be able to hear Bella and Coop's thoughts if they wanted me to anyway, and I could just as easily understand the canine language in human form as I could in wolf.

"Bella?" I asked as I sat down near her head, pulling it into my lap, ignoring the blood that stained my jeans as she barked weakly. I ran my fingers soothingly through her fur, trying to calm her and ease what of her pain I could.

Coop whined pitifully and nudged gently at our Alpha. Bella growled at him, reprimanding him for whatever thought he'd sent her.

The sound of large bodies stopping just within the line of trees sent both Coop's head and my own in the direction of the ones responsible, a growl rising in both of our chests, my attention quickly returned to Bella though, as she wheezed in an attempt to gain oxygen. Her brown eyes fixed on mine pleadingly.

"Cooper, Alpha doesn't need this now." I stated, my eyes fixed on the two large wolves that were standing just within the tree line. "Help me get Alpha back on four paws then we'll get back home."

Two rumbling growls sounded, one weaker than the other, in agreement and I turned my full attention back to my pack mates. Cooper had his nose under Alpha's flank, ready to start rolling the larger white wolf onto her stomach. I wrapped my arm around Bella's head to grip a patch of thick fur on her side. With a nod to Coop, we started moving the large body of our Alpha over. Not once did a whine escape her muzzle as the movement pulled at her wounds and long healed scars that littered the skin beneath her blood matted fur. With some effort we managed to get Bella up onto her feet, though she was favouring her injured limb somewhat.

When she noticed that I was eyeing her blood coated leg I felt her sharp fangs grip my head lightly, she was applying only enough pressure that I would feel the touch not enough to even dent the skin that the fangs pressed against. She released me a moment later and snorted at me, turning to head along the cliff line into our own land.

Cooper and I exchanged glances before he hurried after Alpha, considering that she was injured, notably limping and only walking, Bella'd managed to get quite a ways ahead. My head shook slowly in disbelief at the fact that Bella could move so fast with such severe injuries.

I threw a quick glance at the two Quileute wolves, who stared at me for a moment before disappearing into the forest. Once I was certain that both were deep within the trees I phased and took off after Bella and Coop. Hopefully things would get easier to deal with tomorrow.


End file.
